Półorkowie
Stormwind Orgrimmar |Przywódcy = Wielki Król Wódz Wojenny |Znani przedstawiciele = Garona Półorczyca |Ojczyzna = Azeroth Draenor Argus |Środowisko = umiarkowane stepowe |Obszar występowania = Kalimdor Azeroth Rubieże |Język = Zależnie od pochodzenia: Wspólny Orczy Draenejski Ogrzy |Wzrost = 180 cm |Kolor oczu = brązowe zielone niebieskie |Kolor włosów = czarny brązowy |Cechy charakterystyczne = zawierają cechy dwóch ras rodziców, na przykład człowieka i orka skóra i zęby orka, wzrost i budowa mięśni oraz szkieletu ludzka |Cechy dodatkowe = rasa nie występująca naturalnie |Status = istnieje }}Półork to termin używany do określenia potomka orka lub półorka oraz przedstawiciela innego gatunku. Od czasów Pierwszej Wojny orkowie spółkowali z licznymi rasami: głównie ludźmi, lecz spotykana były również półogry i półdraenei. Najczęściej termin ten używany jest wobec półorka/pół człowieka, lecz występuje również w odniesieniu do pół-orków, pół-ogrów czy pół-orków, pół-draenei. Tło Orkowie i ludzie mogą współżyć, czego efektem mogą być półorkowie. Rasy te od dziesięcioleci pozostają w stanie wojny, w związku z czym półkrwi dzieci są tematem tabu. Powszechnie uważa się, że są one owocem gwałtu, a wygląd - zbyt dziki, by być człowiekiem, lecz zbyt delikatny, jak na orka - przypomina rodzicom o dzielącej ich przepaści i okrucieństwach, które jedni wyrządzili drugim. Stąd też większość ludzi i orków ignoruje półorków. Co ciekawe jednak, niektórzy półorkowie są uznawani za symbol jedności. Nie wszystkie dzieci rodzą się z gwałtu czy po śmierci rodziców, lecz są owocem prawdziwej miłości. Być może prezentują oni to, co mogłoby powstać, gdyby rasy odrzuciły podziały i zaczęły żyć w pokoju. W końcu ludzie i orkowie, związani historią pełną rozlewu krwi i nienawiści, o zupełnie różnym pochodzeniu, potrafią wydać na świat potomstwo, w związku z czym być może rasy te nie są aż tak odmienne, jak by się wydawało. Półorkowie spotykają się z różnymi reakcjami na ich obecność. Być może jeszcze bardziej niż półelfy, spotykają się oni z gniewem i odrzuceniem. Azeroth to niegościnny świat, gdzie napięcia szybko się uzewnętrzniają. Trzecia Wojna jest świeżym wspomnieniem, a większość ludzi i orków straciła bliskich z ręki drugiej strony. Półorkowie nie są serdecznie witani, chociaż ich sytuacja jest nieco lepsza w większych, lepiej wykształconych społecznościach. W przeciwieństwie do półelfów, którzy preferują wędrówkę lub asymilację, by uniknąć rasowego odrzucenia, półorkowie są wygadani, zadziorni i głupio odważni. Jako owoc dumy, odwagi i dzikości ich rodziców, półorkowie trudno znoszą drwiny. Wymagają uwagi. Dokonują wspaniałych czynów i aktów odwagi graniczącej z brawurą, by dowieść swojej wartości w oczach ras ich rodziców. Tylko czasami im się to udaje. Perspektywa [[Plik:Half-orc.jpg|thumb|Półork w podręcnziku RPG Horde Races. Grafika autorstwa Chrisa Metzena.]] Z powodu mieszanego pochodzenia półorkowie potrafią spojrzeć na bieżące wydarzenia z boku; nie wydaje się prawdopodobne, by szybko przyjęli punkt widzenia którejś ze stron konfliktu. Ich niecodzienny status hybrydy człowieka i orka sprawia, że nie należą oni do żadnej z ras i muszą znaleźć własne miejsce w (przeważnie) Hordzie lub (rzadziej) Przymierzu. Kultura Języki Półorkowie posługują się biegle orczym oraz wspólnym. Podobnie jak ludzie, łatwo uczą się również innych dialektów. Imiona Półorkowie przyjmują sposób nazewnictwa od rasy, wśród której się wychowują. Jednak z przekory nierzadko osobniki żyjące wśród ludzi przyjmują orcze nazwiska i vice versa, by podkreślić swoje pochodzenie. * Imiona męskie: Galmak, Rogar, Dargal, Heiros * Imiona żeńskie: Gauna, Bodi, Imarelle, Seera * Nazwiska rodowe: Dimmul, Blackaxe, Fireceblade, Greatarm Wygląd zewnętrzny :"Półorkowie są nieco wyżsi i potężniej zbudowani od ludzi, mierząc około 2 m wzrostu i ważąc 90-115 kg. Mężczyźni są wyraźnie wyżsi i masywniejsi od kobiet. Skóra półorków posiada barwę od jasnozielonej, po szaro-brązową; włosy mają gęste, jak orkowie, o barwie od brązowej do czarnej. Orcze pochodzenie jest nie do ukrycia, jednak cechy orczego wyglądu nie są tak wyraźne, jak u rodziców. Uszy nie są tak duże, nosy tak szerokie, a kły są mniej imponujące. Zarówno ludzie, jak i orkowie postrzegają półorków jako fizycznie brzydkich, co z kolei skłania ich do wiązania się w obrębie własnej rasy. Półorkowie żyją dłużej od ich orczych rodziców, dożywając wieku standardowego dla ludzi." Wygląda na to, że orcze cechy wyglądu są dominujące, podobnie jak u Mok'Nathal czy półdraenei. Wierzenia Wielu półorków należących do Hordy studiuje sztukę szamańską praktykowaną przez orczych przodków. Zauważalne jest, że duchy łatwiej się z nimi porozumiewają niż z przedstawicielami innych ras. Półorkowie przejawiają również zainteresowanie wiarą w Światłość, szczególnie ci wychowani wśród ludzi są skłonni postępować z jej filozofią. Regiony Jeśli półorkowie są wychowywani przez ludzi, większość z nich zamieszkiwało Theramore lub Stormwind. W odniesieniu do członków Hordy, przeważnie można ich spotkać w Orgrimmarze. Lands of Conflict wspomina, że około 3% populacji Hillsbradu stanowią półorkowie (ludzko-orczego pochodzenia). Pozwala to szacować ich populację na około 450 osobników. Półorkowie ogrzego pochodzenia, Mok'Nathal, żyją przede wszystkim w Osadzie Mok'Nathal w Outland. Znani z imienia półorkowie thumb|Drann - mieszaniec orka i człowieka * Drann - półork ludzkiego pochodzenia. * Chauch-eta - szkieletowy mag, półork ludzkiego pochodzenia. * Garona - półork draenejskiego pochodzenia, chociaż uznawana za półkrwi człowieka. * Lantressor of Ostrza - półork draenejskiego pochodzenia. * Med'an - jego matka, Garona, była pół-orkiem, pół-draenei, podczas gdy ojciec, Medivh, był czystej krwi człowiekiem, przez co Med'an jest półkrwi człowiekiem, ćwierćkrwi orkiem i ćwierćkrwi draenei. * Rexxar - półork ogrzego pochodzenia. * Tagar Bearclaw - półork ogrzego pochodzenia * Leoroxx - półork ogrzego pochodzenia, ojciec Rexxara Inne typy półorków Termin "półork" używany jest przeważnie w odniesieniu do mieszańców orków i ludzi, jednak pojawiają się również inne półorcze hybrydy: * Mok'Nathal to specyficzny typ mieszańców orków i ogrów o dominujących cechach ogrzych. Słynny Rexxar jest znanym półogrem. Czasami do określenia tej rasy są używane terminy "półork półogr" lub "pół ork/ogr", w skrócie "półogr". W Beyond the Dark Portal Rexxar jest przez całą akcję książki określany "półorkiem". * hybryda orka i draenei może być nazywana półdraenei lub "półork półdraenei", lub "mieszaniec orka z draenei". Brann Bronzebeard uważa, że mają oni dominujące cechy draenejskie. Garona jest jednak w źródłach przeważnie określana jako "półork". Wygląda na to, że dominująca rasa decyduje o skupieniu się na danym dziedzictwie, przez co Rexxar i Gerona są przeważnie nazywani półorkami. Inspiracje Tradycyjnie, przede wszystkim w pracach Tolkiena i później w Dungeons & Dragons termin półork używany jest z definicji do potomka orka i człowieka. Dla przykładu u Tolkiena półorkowie to stworzenia Sarumana - dzieci ludzi i orków :"Lecz te stworzenia z Isengardu, ci półorkowie, goblinoludzie, które stworzyła plugawa sztuka Sarumana, nie lękają się słońca..." - Dwie Wieże, III 7, Helmowy Jar. Tradycyjny pogląd został użyty w Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, gdzie Garona uważa siebie jako owoc związku człowieka i orka. Później okazuje się, że chociaż wszyscy uważali ją za mieszańca człowieka i orka, w rzeczywistości była półdraenei. en:Half-orc es:Medio Orco nl:Half-orc Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Półorkowie Kategoria:Przymierze Kategoria:Horda